


Family

by Merfilly



Category: L'AMOUR Louis - Works, Sackett Series - Louis L'Amour
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan looking back on how it went down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It was the damnedest thing, Logan figured. What had started out as a no-win situation, just him and an old woman and a girl, had turned into something so perfect that not a soul who had wronged Em walked away from it.

Because of family, Em had her property and her life. Logan would even live to tell the tale. It wasn't something he ever should have been mixed up in, not with his rougher ways, but in the end, he had a peaceful feeling in his soul as he rode away.

Family was something you stood up for, always.


End file.
